Want
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot] She was different from the rest. Of course he had to have her; who could truly blame him for taking her? [One-sided Chameleon/Missy]


**_Want_**

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: Okay, this is... different. I never expected to write for this pairing but it kind of grew on me. Even the character of Chameleon itself- -I used to dismiss him as Hades' second banana but now I find him really interesting. Even his interactions with Missy were fascinating; yes, he was awful to her and I didn't like that name he called her _at all, _but compared to Hades he seemed really curious about her. In his own twisted, violent way of course. Then again, the guy was raised by Hades his whole life. Is it any wonder he's so wrong in the brain? To those who regularly read my HHE stuff, I know it's unlike my other works and it's probably a lot darker but I hope you at least give it a try. There are a lot of characters in this fandom and it seems wasteful that only a specific few are written about, that's all.**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Suggestive/disturbing content and offensive language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

* * *

><p>He didn't know her name.<p>

But she was pretty.

Very pretty.

Prettier than the other one, the mutant believed. The bleached blonde one. He wouldn't say no to fucking her but he'd much rather go after her friend, who looked healthy and natural and strong.

She made him feel rather strange. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was her clipped, stern manner of speaking. Her glossy dark hair. Her brown eyes.

But it wasn't just those things. It was her intensity, how she'd always sit and take everything in rather than chattering endlessly like the rest of the humans. Like she was assessing the situation.

It fascinated Chameleon to no end.

He wanted her all to himself. Hades did not deserve such an exquisite creature.

He knew she was aware that something was amiss. The first time he'd spied on her she'd stopped what she'd been doing- -using her phone- -took look around. And Chameleon knew damn well he was being quiet. Only a very observant person could have detected his presence.

Chameleon wasn't a very extraordinary being, but he prided himself on being a silent predator. Good at blending into the background. Disappearing when necessary.

She arrived.

By the looks of things she had absolutely no clue what was going on. Perfect.

He grinned, watching her as she squatted. And here he thought she was a smart little thing. But how smart were you if you had your pants down on enemy territory?

He waited until she finished. Didn't want her piss all over him, that was for sure.

His muscles clenched, ready to pounce. She smelled like... what was it called? Mint? Something crisp and refreshing and pleasant.

He wondered if it was so noticeable that Hades might wind up catching a whiff of it.

There were only a few seconds of opportunity left. She was fixing her pants and preparing to leave.

She was just so... tidy. Her hair was tied back in a simple braid and even under her thick army attire he could still admire her trim, feminine form. Her skin was a flawless butterscotch colour unlike anything he'd seen before.

She stood just as he pictured her squirming beneath him.

He pounced.

Her composure went from somewhat calm to terrified within seconds as he grabbed hold of her. Rigid. She began kicking her legs; so this one was a fighter. He'd remember that. Regardless of this fact, she was light, only about one hundred and fifteen pounds.

She wouldn't stand a chance.

Still... he had to admit that she had quite a loud voice.

She thrashed and struggled and screeched but he still refused to let go, heading towards the entrance of the mines.

The whole time she screamed.

Chameleon's ears throbbed and he wondered if her lungs would simply give out.

As they slid down the tunnel he fully expected her to start crying.

She didn't. She cursed and struggled and yelled- -but she did not cry.

Not once.

They travelled through the mines for some time and for a while she stopped screaming. She was still rigid. Still furious. Still afraid.

Still not fucking crying.

He glared at her at one point, really seeing her eyes for the first time. They caught him off-guard. They were full of so much resentment and desperation. So full of raw emotion. So... rich and brown. A pretty brown, not at all like the ugly shades of it here in his home, and framed by long, thick lashes. So unlike his own eyes, which were a frozen blue.

Just to further infuriate her, Chameleon brushed his fingers across her cheek. Her skin was impossibly soft. She retaliated, flinching before snapping viciously at his hand. A mixture of fury and arousal coursed through him; he was beyond angry that this human bitch would try to fucking _bite_ him, but surprised to find that her ferocity appealed to him.

Perhaps she was more like him than he'd originally perceived.

He clamped his hand over her mouth to prevent anymore slip-ups, held her tighter against him so her limbs wouldn't flail so damn much.

Good timing.

Her allies were looking for her now, literally right in front of her faces. Ah, so the other girl was here too. Hopefully Hades would find her soon; that way Chameleon wouldn't have to worry about this one he'd grown so fond being taken away from him.

He moved deeper into the shadows and let out a growl from deep within his throat. Just to spook them. Then maybe they'd think twice before trying to take her away from him.

They arrived in his room before he knew it. Carelessly Chameleon tossed her onto the bed, sure that she must have been scared out of her mind by now.

Rightfully so. It seemed like everything was finally perfect.

Then what made him hesitate at the door? What made him look around in paranoia? What made a sudden chill go down the thirty-five-year-old hill dweller's spine?

Of course. The only thing that _could_ scare him.

Hades. It was always fucking Hades.

She stared up at him, her pretty eyes as wide and frightened as a baby animal's. Was he imagining the indignance in there? For the briefest of seconds Chameleon reconsidered his plan.

_For the good of the clan,_ a voice in his head reminded him.

_Right_.

He gazed at the beautiful girl before him, pausing a few moments longer before uttering the one word that had been on his mind since first spotting her.

"Want."

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it! An insight of the mind of one of the more unstable characters in the series. Not nearly as evil as Hades but definitely not someone you'd want to run into in the middle of the night, that's for sure. I do think he had a bit of a thing for Missy but he was still pretty awful to her anyway. Won't deny that. I hope my portrayal of him was okay; this was my first time writing from Chameleon's perspective.**

**Really I just pray that this wasn't utter crap. I tried to keep them both in-character. There really aren't many fics centering the characters from HHE2 so I wouldn't be surprised if this gets ignored entirely. Eh, well, I got a kick out of writing it.**

**To those who did read and like it, I would be so happy to receive a review from you! I'm thinking of maybe doing a multi-chaptered fic for this ship. This was sort of like a test to see how people respond to it.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
